The Little Plan
by Lavi Komori
Summary: A Shin and Carla fanfic they are trying to put together a little event for the mortals for Valentine's Day until Shin meets a unexpected girl named Sian see what happens


It was dark inside the Tsukinami Manor Shin was eating his favorite food Nuts he relaxed in a red velvet chair pondering on what to do about the upcoming event for Valentines Day he rocked a bit in the chair while his brother Carla was mainly focusing on choosing the theme of the event they were going to hold a few minutes he would turn to Shin and say "So which one".

Shin would just shrug it off and continue eating his food his golden eyes fixed on the wall thinking more like pondering about the event he shifted his gaze to the window and finally said "Red should be the color of the event I mean it is the mortal event called Valentines Day after all" Shin twirled a strand of his hair while answering Carla's questions about the event.

"Should we use hearts or balloons in the shape of hearts for this event Shin?" Carla said as he was writing down what they were going to use in the upcoming event his scarf pressed up near his mouth as he talked it muffled his voice a bit. "Hm...we should use those worthless hearts for the mortal scums event" Shin answered while shifting in his seat trying to get comfortable.

"Okay so hearts and the color red now we just need the food and the drinks" Carla said after he wrote down the things that Shin just said."okay well there has to be nuts" Shin said with a smirk "And also Raw steak" Carla said with a smile behind his dark scarf. "We should pick some worthless mortal women for are partners for the dance after all this is a worthless event that those mortals have created we should have made the events are selves" Shin said with his eyes now fixing on the wine glass right beside him.

"Hm...red wine how about all wines" Carla suggested Shin nodded with a smirk on his face "Good plan brother" Shin said happily Shin shifted in his seat is time getting comfortable and ready to answer Carla's questions."Hm...any type of music or should we do all music and make it into a ball?" Carla asked "Hm...well we do know for sure that those mortal women will be looking for a partner to dance" Shin said while running a finger down the wine glass.

Carla set the notebook down and walked to the library to his studies where he would write down the guest list and the chaperons Shin was left alone in the room with a single tapestry pondering on who he should choose to dance with at their little event that they were going to got up and walked outside and leaned on the balcony as cold freezing air whipped through his light orange hair.

The trees rattled through the winds nice cool breeze the Moonlight hit the balcony and the ground making it very easy to see a dark figure rushed through the forest with heavy breathing along with puffs of white freezing air coming from it's mouth the figure stopped in time to almost run into Shin."Who the hell are you?" Shin asked while narrowing his eyes to look more mad then ever the figure was a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes she trembled as she stared into Shin's cold eyes.

"I-I'm Sian Kishumi a person who works by doing art projects" Sian shivered as she stared at leaned forward a bit to get to Sian's eye level she was about 5'7 and he was 6'1 so he was taller then Sian who was practically really shorter then managed a small smile her eyes were filled with kindness and gentleness Shin looked bored out of his mind while staring into her bright blue eyes he didn't like mortals like the Sakamaki's and Mukami's who were all over them.

Shin and Carla were more gentleman then the Mukami's and Sakamaki's who would stick their noses where they shouldn't be Sian blinked as Shin raised his head from the eye level that he was at he cracked his neck "Now what should I do with you I mean you aren't supposed to be here this area is strictly forbidden which means I can punish you or make you a slave here" He said with a smile widening across his blinked for a moment not knowing what to do or say she basically just disappeared out of thin air without a trace left behind.

Shin blinked in a bit of shock "What the hell was that thing?" He asked himself then thought he would question that later he then chose to go back inside he walked to his room ready to sleep until the next day which he was glad he wasn't going to school like that silly mortal Yui.


End file.
